


It Takes a Kingdom

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, Knight Dean, M/M, Prince Sam, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Falling in love with your bodyguard is a bad idea, but that hasn't stopped Sam from falling head over heels over his bodyguard Dean. Too bad Dean just sees him as a child. With Sam's arranged marriage growing closer, it looks to be hopeless. His friends, on the other hand, refuse to let him give up. They’re convinced that Dean feels the same way and all he has to do is admit it before Sam's wedding, so they plan on making Dean admit his love for Sam any way possible; and with the rest of the kingdom behind them Sam and Dean don't stand a chance. Enter a sleeping curse that can only be broken by true love’s kiss, how long will Dean stand back and watch others attempt to break the spell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Big Bang. A very big thank you to hahanoiwont over on tumblr for their quick and amazing beta work. A huge thank you to my amazing artist stargazingchola who created two amazing and lovely pieces for this story, seriously check out their work here: http://stargazingchola.livejournal.com/1686.html and leave them some love. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters in any shape or form I just like to play with them. I also do not own the Princess Bride quote used in this story.

For centuries the kingdom of Astarii has long been a bright shining beacon in the land of fairytales, where humans, elves, fairies, and all races were welcomed and greeted as friends. This land is ruled over by a kind royal family who care for their people just as much as the people care for them, but none is more loved than the young Crown Prince Sam.

Sam is the bright star of the kingdom and there is not one person who wouldn't give their life to protect him. For all the people loved Sam, no one cared for him more than his personal knight and bodyguard Dean Winchester. To everyone who saw them saw two souls meant to be, soul mates were respected and cherished. It didn't matter what your station was in life, soul mates were meant to be, and the kingdom was growing despondent as their prince's arranged marriage grows ever closer. Princess Jessica was a nice woman but she was not for their prince.

 

                                                                       *+++*

Prince Sam Singer will always remember the day he met Dean Winchester. For as long as his family had ruled they were always guarded by a Winchester, the most loyal and bravest of warriors the kingdom had to offer. The oldest son of his father Bobby’s bodyguard and good friend John Winchester had stood proudly in front of his father, mother and younger brother Adam, his green eyes focused on the small shape hiding behind the gown of Queen Jody.

Four year old Sam shyly peeked out from behind his mother's leg, only to duck again as he noticed Dean looking at him, earning an _aww_ from the women in the room and fond smiles from the men.

Jody chucked as she picked her son up and smiled down at Sam, "There is no need to be shy, this is Dean Winchester and when he is old enough he will take on the role of your bodyguard." She explained as she turned Sam around to meet his future protector.

Sam said nothing as he shyly hid his head in his mother's neck, but he stole a glance at his future protector.

Dean made sure that Sam saw his smile every time he looked his way, the kid was cuteand he felt pride filling him knowing that he would one day be in charge of protecting and keeping the beloved prince safe.

"I've heard stories about you Dean, all your trainers say that you will one day most likely surpass your father. You must be proud of that, John." Bobby could see the pride shining in John's eyes. At eight years old Dean was already proving to be quite the warrior.

Dean puffed up with pride. "Thank you, sire. I want to be the best knight for Prince Sam." Dean informed him.

From the safety of his mother's arms Sam perked up and stared at Dean. He wanted to protect him? No one ever wanted to protect him before. Sure Sam had royal guards, but never his own protector.

Bobby smiled softly as he saw his son's attention being drawn to Dean. There was no doubt in his mind that Dean would be a good match for his son; and maybe he’d even help bring Sam out of his shyness. "I have no doubt that you will be. Now come here, boy, and meet your future charge."

"Sam is yours to protect, Dean; it's time to make that clear." John explained as he nudged his son forward.

"Go ahead son, Dean won't bite." Jody urged as she placed Sam back on the ground.

Biting his lower lip Sam slowly moved forward to Dean who was waiting for the young prince to come to him—he didn't want to frighten the small boy—but as Sam took another step closer to him, Dean felt a sense of belonging uncurl in his chest as he gazed at the young prince.

"Mine." Dean whispered as he gazed down at Sam.

Sam wasn't sure why that one word made him feel so warm, but he couldn't help agree, "Yours."

Above their heads their parents exchanged looks, having heard the small exchange. They would have to keep a close watch on them both as they grew older. At least there was no doubt that they would have a strong bond.

 

                                                                         *+++*  
_Seventeen years later_

Sam tried not to sigh dreamily as he watched Dean move about on the practice field. The man always looked like he was dancing as he moved gracefully with his sword. There was no denying that Dean had grown up to be one of the most handsome men in the entire kingdom; it was no wonder that he had his own fan club, one that Sam was secretly the founder of.

"Sam, how did we know we would find you here watching Dean training?"

Sam groaned at the female voice and turned around to find Ruby, Jo and Meg standing behind him with knowing smiles on their faces. Sam had no clue how he always ends up with all the girls hanging around him; Dean said it was because he was just as much as a girl as they were. "So what if I was watching Dean training? He is my bodyguard after all; I just wanted to make sure he was keeping up with his training." Sam could tell right away that none of the three women believed him; dejected, Sam hung his head. "Am I really that transparent?"

The three women shared a look before Jo step forward and placed her hand on Sam’s arm. "Sorry to tell you, but you really are. On the plus side, Dean is just as bad," She hoped that this time that Sam would believe her.

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Dean doesn't think of me like that, he only sees me as his charge and a friend, someone as wonderful as Dean would never be interested in someone like me. Why would he want me when he could have anyone in the kingdom?" Sam sounded utterly broken. "Oww! Why did you hit me?" Sam pouted at Ruby.

The blond woman merely rolled her eyes. "Please. When you start talking like an idiot I'm allowed to hit you. You're hot, Sam, we all know it, everyone in the kingdom knows it, you and Dean are tied for the hottest guys in the kingdom and we are all waiting for the two of you to smarten up and get your act together and start giving us your gorgeous offspring."

Sam blushed as he fidgeted and looked down at his feet; it was secret longing of his to one day gift Dean with his children. "It doesn't matter what I want—and even if Dean did return my feelings, I'm not free to be with him. I'm engaged to marry Princess Jessica, after all." Sam reminded them softly and it wasn't that he didn't like Jessica, she was a sweet girl, but his heart had belonged to Dean and only Dean since he was old enough to know what love was. In the end it didn't matter, though; he was going to marry someone else and he would never be good enough for Dean.

The three women shared a look. That was a problem. Sam and Jessica’s marriage was one of convenience and not love. If Dean and Sam could prove that they were soul mates, then Sam and Jess' wedding would be called off, as no bond is greater and more secrete then that of soul mates. The sad thing is everyone knows they are, even if they were too blind to see it themselves, which was rather sad and pathetic as the whole kingdom was behind them getting their act together, the wedding was already planned out by the entire kingdom, damn it they could announce in an hour that they wanted to get married and the kingdom would only need half ‘n’ hour maybe not even that, they were a very organized kingdom.

“Sam, you should have to settle for someone if you don’t love them! It’s not fair to you, Jessica or Dean. We all know who your heart belongs to, maybe it’s time you let Dean know that.” Jo pointed out softly, hoping that this time she could get through to Sam.

Sam shook his head. “No, I can’t. I am destined to marry Jessica and I’m sure that I will learn to love her.” Hanging his head and shuffling his feet Sam moved away from the window, he had studies to get back to.

Meg waited until Sam was out of sight before voice her thoughts. “They are both fools. We are going to have to take over and do something before this sham of a wedding happens.”

Next to her, Jo and Ruby nodded their heads in agreement.

 

                                                                        *+++*

 

Queen Jody was not happy, not happy at all; and she wasn’t afraid to let her husband know. "I'm tired of watching my baby suffer from what he believes is unrequited love! Do something!" Jody growled she did not want to see her son suffer any longer. "We all know that Sam and Dean are soul mates, so why are we going along with this arranged marriage?" She liked Jessica, she really did, but her son had already found his soul mate in Dean.

Bobby sighed. He knew his wife only wanted what was best for their son and for him to be happy. "I thought for sure given how possessive Dean can be over Sam that the news of his engagement would have made him snap already, he's scared off all other suitors at the first sign of interest." Bobby couldn't understand what was stopping Dean this time, the man had a possessive streak kingdom-wide when it came to his charge. ~~~~

“We need to do something; Sam and Dean are both going to be miserable if Sam has to go through with this wedding.” Jody loved Dean like a second son and she didn’t want to see him hurt any more than she did Sam.

Bobby sighed and moved towards his wife. “We can only hope that they act on their feelings before it’s too late. We’ve already interfered as much as we can, it’s up to them to do something.”

Jody gave her husband a knowing look. “Or we leave it to their well-meaning friends to make our boys get their act together.”

A smiled played at the corners of Bobby’s lips. “Well if they’re going to be idgits about it, let them suffer through whatever those fools come up with.”

 

                                                                       *+++*

  
Ellen took one look at the dejected slump to Sam’s shoulders and posture and didn’t hesitate a moment to place a piece of chocolate cake in front of the young prince. “Nothing cures heartache like chocolate.” She advised.

Sam found the strength to muster up a small smile to Ellen. He felt at home in the kitchen with her, and no matter what some said, Ellen let Sam help out whenever he wanted.

Ellen returned to her cooking once she saw Sam pick up the fork and begin eating; she knew that Sam would tell her what was bothering him when he was ready and not before. She had a pretty good idea what was bothering him, it was the same thing that had been bothering him since he turned thirteen and realised that he was in love with Dean and the hopelessness that came when he learned of his engagement to Princess Jessica.

For a several moments there was no sounds other than the occasion moan from Sam and Ellen cooking. It wasn’t until the piece of cake in front of Sam had been devoured did Sam speak, “My wedding is in a few weeks and I still don’t love Jessica and I’m not sure I will ever be able to, not when my heart belongs to someone else and it’s not fair to me or to her to commit myself to a loveless marriage. The others think I should tell Dean how I feel, but I’m afraid what if he doesn’t feel the same way that I do.”

Placing her spoon down Ellen turned to face Sam. “Now you listen to me, Sam Singer. There is one thing that can be certain, and that is that Dean cares about you. There is no mistaking the way he looks at you, he loves you, but neither of you will be happy until one of you takes that first step. I’ve known both of you your whole lives and I’ve never seen anybody but true soul mates look at each other the way you two do. Look at Dean, I mean really watch him and you’ll see that your feelings aren’t as one-sided as you think they are.” Ellen advised Sam with a soft smile on her face.

Sam said nothing as he mulled over Ellen’s advice. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but one thing he loved about Ellen was she wouldn’t lie to him. That was why Sam sought her out so much. Before he could open his mouth and voice his thanks, a new voice cut through the air.

"Hey Ellen, something smells good. Hey Sammy, I didn’t know you were in here, what did Ellen give you this time?"

Sam tried to get his heartbeat under control as Dean called him Sammy, a nickname that only he could use. “Hey Dean, I saw your training session. You looked amazing out there.” Sam whispered, feeling suddenly shy.

Dean felt his heart speed up at Sam’s admittance. Nothing mattered to him more than Sam’s approval.

Ellen fought the urge to roll her eyes; they really were hopeless at this. “Sit down and I’ll get you a piece of pie. I would offer you the chocolate cake like I did Sam, but I know you and your love of pie.”

Sam was blown away by the smile that graced Dean’s face as he quickly took a seat next to Sam. The prince was sure he was blushing. Everyone knew that Dean loved his pie; so much that Sam had gone to Ellen and asked her to teach him to make Dean’s favourite as a gift one time. Sam had been so nervous that he nearly spilled it all over Dean, and while it hadn’t been as perfect as Ellen’s, Dean had devoured it, only offering a piece to Sam. Since then Sam has made it his mission to make Dean pie any time he could.

“Thanks Ellen. Say, Sammy, when are you going to make me another pie?” Dean asked, flashing Sam his special Sammy-only smile, the smile that always had Sam’s blood boiling. Dean loved making Sam blush, the prince looked so beautiful with a flush to his cheeks. “You make the best pie—next to Ellen, of course.” He said as Ellen placed a piece of pie in front of him.

Ellen wasn’t easily taken in by Dean’s charm. Watching the boy grow up had made her immune, just like Sam’s lethal puppy-dog eyes had no real power over her, a feat not many can replicate. “Nice save, but I have to agree with you. Sam makes some good pie.”

Dean fought down the wave of jealousy that flared up in him at the idea of his Sammy making anyone else pie. _‘But that’s the problem. He’s not your Sammy, in a week’s time he will be Princess Jessica’s Sam.’_ A wave of bitterness and longing mixed with his returning jealousy threaten to make his pie taste like ash. He’d been in love with Sam since he was old enough to know what love was. He had hoped in time those feelings would fade, but they hadn’t. They had only grown stronger, and the more he was around Sam the more Dean knew that Sammy belonged to him.

The blush on Sam’s face grew at the praise. “The only reason I am any good is because of your teachings, you are an excellent teacher.” Sam wasn’t used to praise and he wanted Ellen to know that he couldn’t have done it without her.

Dean chose that moment to let out a low moan, one that shot right through Sam. He had to clamp down on the urge to pounce on Dean and see if he couldn’t get him to moan in a much different way.

Little did Sam know, Dean was having similar thoughts. _‘I wonder how pie would taste being licked off of Sam?’_  Dean fought the urge to groan as another part of him sprung to life. He rather liked that idea and wished he could try it out.

Ellen wasn’t sure what was happening but the sexual tension between the two men had risen to the point where she could practically taste it in the air. _‘Well, if all else fails, we can always lock them in a room together with only a bed and see if that forces them to act on their feelings.’_ Ellen fought back the urge to fan herself at the heat pouring off the two men.

“So you were watching me train? You could have come down to the training field and watched from there.” Dean offered. He wasn’t sure if it was the smart thing to do—he could barely concentrate when Sam was nearby, but having him watch him might make it all that much harder, ~~it~~ might make him give in to his basic instincts and claim Sam, right then and there on the training field for all to see that Sammy was his and his alone.

“I’d like that.” Sam agreed in a shy voice as he looked down at the table. He wasn’t sure if being so close, watching Dean get all sweaty, would be the best thing for him to be around. He might give into temptation and jump Dean and beg him to take him right there on the field, not caring who could see; in fact, a part of Sam wanted everyone to see that he was Dean’s and Dean’s alone.

“Well why not tomorrow morning, you do have the new recruits to test out.” Ellen spoke up, having a pretty good idea about what was going on through both men’s minds. After all, her husband was a former knight and she knew what the sight of him all sweaty did to her and it looks like it affected Sam the same way.

Dean nearly choked on his piece of pie as he swallowed hard and Sam reacted by whacking him on the back. “Are you okay?” Sam asked with pure worry lacing his voice.

Dean smiled at Sam weakly. “I’m okay, that piece just went down the wrong way.” Still, he didn’t mind feeling Sam’s hands on him.

“You know Sam, someone really should take a look at those cuts Dean got from training. I take it it was Charlie or Benny who managed to land a blow on you?” Ellen asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

Both Sam and Dean blush at her suggestion. It was no secret that Dean only allowed Sam to tend to his wounds, glaring and hissing at anyone who dared to touch him unless it was life threatening. Then someone would just have to mention Sam being left unprotected, everyone knew that was Sam was Dean’s weakness—well, everyone but Sam—and Dean would never risk leaving Sam unprotected.

“They got lucky, I was a little distracted.” Dean mumbled under his breath. He wouldn’t say why he was distracted, even though he had a pretty good idea that Charlie and Benny had a pretty good idea that he was distracted by the knowledge that his Sammy was to be married soon. A feeling of bitterness and jealousy settled into the pit of his stomach at the very thought of his Sam belonging to anyone but him, but right did he, a simple knight, have to court the Prince?

Ellen watched the two of them and shook her head. This was getting really pathetic and if something didn’t happen between the two of them soon, she was going to scream.

                                                                          *+++*

“This is not good.” Jody was pacing back and forth the messenger fairy sitting in the window watching the Queen with a worried till to her head.

“I take it that Prince Sam and Knight Dean have yet to state their feelings for one another.” The fairy asked.

“No! They haven’t. And the whole kingdom is pretty tired of this dance they are doing. The engagement was suppose to push Dean over the edge and claim Sam; instead they are both being idiots. None of our people wish to see this wedding happen; if it does I do believe that they will revolt. Not that I blame them, they all long to see my son and Dean settled down. Oh they would have the cutest children! I want my adorable grandbabies!” Jody cried.

The fairy fluttered about nervously, Queen Jody was really rather scary when she got into her grandbabies rant, she wanted Sam and Dean married giving her lots and lots of grandbabies to coo over.

“They would be so beautiful, with my baby Sam’s looks and Dean smoking hot looks, they would be the most gorgeous children ever.”

The fairy sighed as Jody slipped into her daydream about how perfect Dean and Sam’s children would look, crossing her legs the fairy made herself comfortable, she knew from experience that she would be here for a long time. _'Why is it always me? ‘The_ fairy thought in despair.

 

                                                                       *+++*

  
Missouri wasn't just the royal psychic; she was also the only woman alive who could get away with whacking both the King and his stubborn Bodyguard John Winchester on the back of their heads with her trusty wooden spoon. Tales had been told to naughty children that should you misbehave there is a chance you will earn her wrath and earn a taste of her wooden spoon, a tale that King Bobby and John know was all too true. She loved that blasted spoon.

"I know why you two are here. I had hoped that those two boys of yours would have taken after their mothers, at least, and had the sense to see true love when it stares them in the face. Sadly, that is but a dream." Missouri pinned the two men with a look that had them fidgeting in their seats and eyeing the spoon that was within the woman's reach. "You two are still not old enough or powerful enough to stop me from whacking the two of you on the head."

“Your plan on getting Dean and Sam together isn't working. And while it was a good plan, you have seem to forgotten just how stubborn your two boys are. Both are trapped in the belief that their love is unreturned and that their feelings will remain one-sided forever.." She shook her head at the foolishness of her king and his bodyguard.

Both Bobby and John will never understand how Missouri made them feel like small children who had done something naughty. “It wasn’t just our fault. Jody and Mary went along with the plans as well, and I don’t see you whipping them over the head.” Bobby pointed out gruffly. He was the king, after all; he deserved some bloody respect.

“Excuse me.”

Both Bobby and John winced at the tone in Missouri’s voice as she glared at the king. John nudged Bobby in the ribs, “Nice going! Now you’ve got us in trouble.”

Missouri rather enjoyed watching two of the most powerful men in the kingdom scrim under her gaze; she knew that Sam and Dean were fated for one another. They were soul mates, after all, their souls were connected in ways that no one would be able to understand. They were not whole without one another, which is why Sam’s marriage to Jess was doomed from the start. “You’re lucky that I have such a soft spot for those two kids. Don’t worry, everything will work out the way it should as long as you two stay out of the way.” Missouri finally informed them after a moment or two.

Both Bobby and John’s heads shot up at that little bit of news. It was just what they needed to hear and what they needed to tell their wives to get them out of the dog house.

“Really?”

“Well tell us, woman!”

Both began speaking over one another.

“Bobby Singer! John Winchester!  You will both be silent _now_!” Missouri shouted. Both men fell silent. It wasn’t often that Missouri raised her voice, but when she did, it was in your best interest to do as she said. Once the two men shut their mouths she continued on speaking, “Soul mates, no matter what, will always find their way back to one another. A plan is already in the works to undo the damage you have done. Now I suggest you stay out of its way and let Destiny do her magic.”

Grumbling, both John and Bobby wanted to push for more answers, but they knew they would not get them.

“I hope you are right, Missouri. I hate seeing my son and the prince so miserable.” John admitted in a gruff voice. He wasn’t one for sharing his feelings, but all he wanted in the world was for Dean to be happy.

Missouri’s stern face softened into a gentle smile. “I know you do, John, and trust me, there is a happy ending coming for them, I promise you.” _‘Besides, if that demon tries to pull anything, he will have to deal with me and that is the last thing Crowley would ever want to happen.’_

Both John and Bobby were thankful that they were not the ones responsible for putting that look on Missouri’s face.

 

                                                                              *+++*

 

Sam was so excited about getting to see Dean train up close and personal that he had barely slept the night before, and he was up at the crack of dawn annoying Ruby and Meg to the point where they had no choice but to get up. Ruby complained loudly as she was forced to leave Anna’s warm bed for the early morning chill.

“This is why you need to hurry up and get with Dean, so I can pay you back and remove you from Dean’s warm bed in the early morning after so little sleep.” Ruby grumbled under her breath as she stomped out onto the training field with Sam and Meg trailing behind her.

Of course, it was hard to stay mad at Sam when his faced turned an adorable shade of red, so Meg was sure in no time Ruby would be over her aggravation. Only Meg knew how truly innocent Sam was. He had been saving himself for Dean, and if something wasn’t done soon Sam would spend his first night with the wrong person.  “Don’t worry, Sam, everything will all work itself out in the end. I might not believe in soul mates, but there is no denying that that is what the two of you are.”

Sam tried to find comfort in Meg’s words, but with Jess’ arrival drawing closer and closer, Sam knew his window for finding a way out of this marriage was growing shorter. Sam liked Jess as a friend, but he knew he would never be able to love her like he should love a wife; his heart belonged to Dean and only Dean.

“Hey slow pokes, you’re going to miss Dean.” Ruby called over her shoulder. That had Sam grabbing Meg’s arm and dragging her the rest of the way to the training area.

“Sam, slow down! Not all of us have freakishly long legs like you do.” Meg called out as she stumbled to keep up. She did not shriek when Sam suddenly lifted her into his arms, and anyone who claims she did had better sleep with one eye open from now on.

“Sorry, Meg, but I can’t miss Dean.” Sam explained as he carried Meg to the training area.

 

                                                                        *+++*

 

Dean had always been hyper aware of Sam, he had always known where Sam was going to be before he saw him, so it wasn't a surprise to Dean when he felt Sam before he saw him. Of course the sight of Meg in Sam’s arms had him bristling for a moment before he remembered that Meg and Ruby were both Sam’s best friends and they did hang off of him, it was nothing new. Dean did take comfort in the knowledge that Meg was completely gone over Castiel a knight of Princess Jessica and the knight had stab someone for flirting with Meg so it was a pretty safe bet that they both only had eyes for one another.

“So please remember that we actually need the recruits to survive,” was Charlie’s greeting as she and Benny approached Dean.

“If they’re good enough they’ll be okay.” Dean stated, grabbing his sword. He knew that if he went to talk to Sam, there would be no way that he would be able to concentrate on the sparring session. 

Charlie and Benny shook their heads as they watched Dean go through the new recruits like they were nothing.

"The way he's going through them, no one will want to join us." Benny grumbled.

"At least he's weeding out the hopeless cases, means less work for us." Charlie tried to see a positive side to Dean destroying the poor helpless recruits, wincing as Dean landed a ~~partially~~ nasty blow to one man.

“They’re not useless, just a little untrained. Not that any of them will be sticking around to be trained with the way Dean is destroying them, the poor fools.” Benny offered up a silent prayer for the current victim, who was trembling as Dean turned his attention on to him.

Charlie and Benny both winced as Dean sent the last man flying. “Next time, we do the new recruit training, if only to spare them from Dean’s wrath. You know he wouldn’t be so tense if he and Sam were having sex.” Charlie commented.

Benny could only agree with the redhead, but both men were far too blind or afraid that their feelings were only one-sided to say anything.

“Dean!” Sam’s worried cry had both Benny and Charlie’s attention snapping forward where Dean was holding him arm from where the trainee had gotten a lucky hit in.

“Wow, did not see that coming.” Charlie muttered under her breath.

Luckily, the man was spared, as Sam jumped over the fence and made a mad dash for Dean. Meg and Ruby followed behind at a much more sedate pace, coming to stand beside Benny and Charlie.

"They really are pathetic, aren't they?" Ruby asked as she watched Sam fret and worry over the cut on Dean’s arm.

“Yep, they’re a hopeless cause.” Charlie agreed as Dean tried to reassure Sam that he was okay. If she didn’t know any better she would almost think that Dean was playing the cut up in order to keep Sam touching him.

“I’m okay, Sammy, I promise.” Not that Dean was complaining at having Sam’s hands on him, even if his pride was a little dented that a newbie managed to cut him.

Sam looked up shyly at Dean from beneath his lashes. “I can’t help but worry Dean, I hate seeing you get hurt.” Sam admitted in a shy voice.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. The way Sam was looking at him made him feel like he was the only person Sam saw. Lifting up his hand, he gently stroked the side of Sam’s cheek and when Sam leaned into his touch, Dean felt like he could take on any danger.

Everyone on the field held their breath as Sam and Dean stared at each other, could this finally be the moment they have been waiting for?

“Prince Sam! Prince Sam!”

All eyes flew to Garth as he reached them, panting and bent over, waving his hand about as he tried to catch his breath. Catching his breath Garth winced as he took in the sight of how close Dean and Sam were and the death glares being sent his way, yeah he had screwed up big time.

Sam tried not to let out a mournful cry as Dean withdrew his touch. But Sam managed to school his disappointment as he turned to face Garth. “Yes, Garth?”

Garth sent Sam an apologetic look. “Your Highness, word has reached the castle that Princess Jessica is only a few hours away. The King and Queen have requested your presences in greeting her.” Garth tried not to wince at the heart broken look in Sam’s eyes or the daggers being sent his way.

Once again, Dean was reminded that Sam was not his to love. Stepping away Dean looked anywhere but at Sam, “You should go get ready to greet your future bride, Your Highness.” Dean gave Sam a low bow before turning on his heel and heading away from him.

Sam felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He didn’t want Jessica, what he wanted was walking away from him. “Tell my mother and father I shall be there.” Sam might not love Jess, but she was a friend and he had to uphold his duty no matter how much his heart longed for another.

“I will inform them, your highness.” _‘That is, if I live long enough to tell them.’_ Garth didn’t miss the looks being sent his way and he figured it would be in his best interest to make a quick retreat.

Ruby and Meg exchanged worrying looks as Sam walked away from the training field with his shoulders slumped and his aura of a defeated man. “We really need to figure out away to stop that wedding, we are running out of time.” Meg murmured under her breath.

 

                                                                                 *+++*

It was rather easy for Benny and Charlie to find Dean they both winced as the training dumbly took blow after blow. “Well I’m grateful that is not us he is taking his anger out on.” Benny whispered.

“Yeah, we would have never survived if that anger was directed at us. We really need to find away to stop this wedding. I hate seeing two people so clearly meant to be kept apart because of duty. We really need to do something before we run out of soldiers for Dean to destroy.” Charlie added.

                                                                           *+++*

 

Sam did his best to appear happy as he stood with his mother and father, but he had more of a sad puppy look than a happy husband-to-be.

Jody shot her husband a glare. “I thought you told me that Missouri said there was a way to stop this!” Jody hissed at her husband, happy when he flinched. “I don’t care what you have to do, I want my son happy again.”

Bobby swallowed hard. He knew that if Sam was forced to marry Jess his wife and son might never forgive him. _‘Balls, let’s face it. I would never be able to forgive myself for forcing these kids to get married.’_

“Presenting their Royal Highnesses Queen Sarah, Queen Bela and Princess Jessica of the Kingdom of Moore,” Garth announced in a clear voice as the three royals appeared.

Queen Bela moved gracefully across the room to embrace Jody. “Darling, you are looking lovely.” Bela announced as she kissed Jody on the cheeks. “Please tell me that Dean has actually made a move on Sam?” She whispered in Jody’s ear.

“Bela, you look more beautiful every time I see you.” Jody returned Bela’s kisses on her cheeks. “Not yet, apparently there is supposed to be something in works but I have no idea what it is.” Jody knew that Bela wanted her daughter free from this arranged marriage just as they wanted Sam free to chose who he could marry.

“Queen Sarah, you look lovely today.” Bobby greeted Sarah as he took her hand in his.

Sarah smiled gently at Bobby. “Always the charmer, it is good to see you again as well.”

Jessica had never seen Sam look more like a kicked puppy then he did when he approached her, she had no doubt that Dean was the result of Sam looking like he did. “Hello Sam. What did Dean do now?” Jess asked once she got close enough to him.

Sam shrugged his shoulders; never had Dean called him your highness before, no matter what Sam might have done—even when Dean had been at this angriest, when Sam had taken Dean’s beloved stallion Impala for a ride. Sam had been jealous of the attention that Dean was giving her; it was at the time when Sam finally realized that he’s in love with Dean. “It’s nothing. How are you, Jess? Did you have a good trip?”

_‘Well, that pretty much answers that.’_ Jessica knew that she would never be Dean’s favourite person as long as she was engaged to marry Sam. Not that she could blame Dean for disliking her, she would hate anyone who was set to marry her true soul mate. “Don’t worry, Sam, we still have a week to figure a way out of this. If it comes down to it one of us can always run away.” Jess suggested jokingly.

_‘Run away.’_  Sam knew if he ran, Dean would catch him, and it might be his only chance at getting Dean alone and telling him of his feelings and no matter what happened he would at least have his answer.

Jessica knew that look in Sam’s eyes. “Sam just what are you planning?” She asked.

Sam shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. “Nothing but how to get Charlie assigned as your guard.” Sam smiled turned mischievously as Jess blushed. He knew who Jess’ true soul mate was, and that is why he needed to find a way out of this wedding. Not just for his sake, but for Jess’ as well.

                                                                       *+++*

“So you have already started your annual sulk.” Benny stated as he watched Dean do his version of sulking.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not sulk.” Dean growled under his breath.

"Oh please, you always get like this when Princess Jessica visits." Charlie pointed out.

Dean's jaw hardened. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Nice try brother, but we all know that you are a possessive, territorial bastard when it comes to Prince Sam, remember Lucifer?" Benny casually reminded his friend and smiled when Dean let out a low growl.

The knight Lucifer had made his interest known a few years ago, claiming he and Sam had been made for each other and attempted to woo the young prince, something that hadn't made Dean happy at all and the knight had done everything in his power to ruin those plans before they could really take effect. "That was different. Lucifer was just playing on using Sam to make Michael jealous, everyone knows that they are soul mates." Dean growled out, still a little upset that someone would try and use his Sammy like that.

“Okay, so that’s true, but you still went out of your way to make sure that Lucifer never had a moment alone with Sam. I recall a certain jealous knight stealing all of another knight’s clothing, setting his horse free, spiking his food so that he spent the day in bed, and then to cap everything off you challenged and soundly handed Lucifer his arse for daring to steal a kiss from our dear prince.” Charlie reminded Dean.

“Lucifer had no business in kissing Sammy.” Dean felt the familiar sense of burning jealousy building in the pit of his stomach as he recalled the knight stealing a kiss right in front of him; Charlie and Benny’s quick thinking in holding him back was the only thing that saved Lucifer from Dean’s rage.

“I think it would be wise to hide the weapons, that look on Dean’s face always means he is going to injure someone.” Castiel spoke up as he and Balthazar grew closer. The two men were the loyal knights of Jessica, and despite the fact that they hadn’t seen each other that much, they had still managed to form a friendship when the Moore family arrived for a visit.

Dean scowl grew all the darker as he glared at the new arrivals. “I won’t need to hurt anyone if your princess wasn’t here to steal my Sammy away.” He growled out, not realising what he was implying.

Charlie and Benny shared a look. There was no way that Dean missed the fact that he and Sam were soul mates. He was not that blind? One look at Dean’s face and Charlie wanted to toss her hands up in the air and cry. Men.

“I must admit that I am rather surprised to see you around, Castiel, I would have thought Meg would have dragged you to the nearest bedchamber.” Benny stated. It was no secret that Castiel and Meg were crazy about one another. It was a match that no one ever saw coming, but somehow they managed to make it work.

A small smile graced Castiel’s normally stern face. “I will be seeing Meg later. First I wish to ask Charlie if she would mind escorting Princess Jessica around, she has requested her once again.”

Charlie felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of the beautiful princess; she knew such a match would never be accepted—unlike Sam and Dean. Everyone knew they were destined to be, the entire kingdom was waiting for their one true pairing to finally get their act together. Charlie might not be able to be with Jess but she can ensure her safety. “It would be my honour to protect Princess Jessica.”

Balthazar wanted to roll his eyes. He knew that Charlie and Jessica were just as hopeless as Dean and Sam. _‘I am surrounded by idiots.’_

Every mention of the princess had Dean’s grip tightening on his wooden sword until a loud crack had him looking down to see that his grip had tightened to the point where he cracked the handle. Snarling he tossed it aside. “I’m going for a ride.” Dean announced as he stalked off.

The others watched him go. “He really needs to get laid with Sam.” Balthazar muttered under his breath and the others could only agree.

 

                                                                            *+++*

Dean wasn’t sure how long he rode his black stallion the Impala, until he came to a small creek and figured this was a good place as any to rest. “I don’t know if I can stay girl, it will hurt too much to watch Sammy marry another when he should be mine.” Dean admitted as he rubbed Impala’s nose.

Impala let out a sad noise as she looked pleading at Dean, she didn’t want to leave Sam either she knew that he and Dean were meant to be.

Like always Dean seemed to know what she was thinking, “I know girl. I don’t want to leave Sam either.”

                                                                           *+++*

"We could always kidnap Sam." Balthazar suggested as he popped one of Ellen's chocolates into his mouth.

The now off duty knights along with Meg and Ruby had gathered together to plot out what to do to stop the wedding and so far none of their ideas had been winners.

"Do you want to die? Dean would skin us all alive for trying something like that. No, we need a plan that doesn't involve any kind of harm coming to Sam, Dean would kill us." Charlie pointed out, anything that would put Sam in danger or put them on the wrong end of Dean’s sword was on the no-no list, and Charlie liked living.

"How about a spell? I've heard of a sleeping spell that requires true love kiss to wake the sleeping beauty. If we put Sam under that spell then Dean will have no choice but to kiss Sam after everyone else fails." Meg spoke up; she had seen her fair share of love spells casted and that was the most powerful, only true love could break it.

“If Dean finds out we cast a spell over Sam he will gut us.” Charlie felt the need to point out; Dean lost all rational thinking when Sam was placed in danger.

“Well he might just be a little too busy with Sammy to kill us. Let’s face it we are running out of time we need to find away to get them together before the whole kingdom revolts. Besides what do we really have left to lose?” Ruby asked.

“Our lives but I doubt we would survive much longer if Sam does marry Jessica, Dean would kill us with his so-called ‘training’.” Benny pointed out.

 Charlie had to admit that Benny had a point; she wasn’t sure how many more training sessions anyone would survive with Dean. “Will it harm Sam in anyway?” She liked Sam and didn’t want to see any harm come to him.

Meg tried not to growl at Charlie, she knew the knight was only looking out for Sam’s well being. “I would never put Sam in any danger; all the spell is designed to do is to put Sam into a deep sleep.”

 Out of all the plans it was the only one that had any promise Charlie could only nod her head it looked like Operation Sleeping Sammy was a go.

                                                                                 *+++*

 

Crowley could only stare at the motley crew standing before him looking rather hopeful. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I must have something wrong with my hearing. It sounds like you wanted me to give you a spell to put dear Prince Moose to sleep so that squirrel can wake him with true love’s kiss. You can't tell me that those two are still that blind to what everyone knows?"

"Sadly, they are still that blind, and with Sam's wedding growing closer we’re getting desperate. Dean's in denial about his feelings for Sam and Sam's convinced that Dean will never see him like that." Ruby explained with a frown.

Crowley sighed. At first he had found it rather amusing that two smart men could be so blind as to not to see their soul mate was right next to them, but then it started getting old, and ~~if~~ this way he could annoy Dean. "You do know that every one of you will have to kiss Sam in order to prove that none of you are Sam's one true love. Then again, it will bring out the green-eyed monster in Dean very quickly, and he’ll most likely plot each and every one of your deaths. I'm in." 

“You sound far too cheerful when you say that. Do you picture our deaths often?” Balthazar asked as he sipped the drink he had stolen from Crowley’s table.

“Only when I’m bored,” Crowley admitted with a shrug, “And put that down, it’s very expensive and worth more than you could ever dream of seeing.” Crowley ordered Balthazar.

Balthazar returned Crowley’s shrug with one of his own. “So bill me.” Balthazar informed him as he took a long sip of the rather delightful wine.

“You’re just lucky that I want to see Moose and Squirrel happily married and having their own little moose and squirrels.” Crowley moved back into his shop and grabbed a certain vial that held a purple potion. “Take this and pour it into Prince Sam’s cup only, it is a powerful sleeping spell and can only be awoken by true love’s kiss and not everyone has a true love.” Crowley warned.

When Balthazar, Ruby and Charlie all reached for it Crowley turned on his heel and handed it to Meg. “You’re the only one of this lot that I trust not to mess this up. Now, for it to work you need to pour all of it into Sam’s drink. Do not use water, he will be able to taste it. Try wine or something like that.” Crowley explained.

Meg nodded her head and slipped the vial inside of her shirt for safe keeping. “Just tell me that it won’t hurt Sam?” Meg wanted Dean and Sam together, but she would do nothing that would bring harm to Sam.

“I promise it will not hurt my favourite moose in anyway.” Crowley promised her.

Surprisingly enough, Meg believed him. “Now all we have to do is convince Ellen to go along with it.”  

It hadn’t been easy convincing the king and queen along with Ellen to go along with their plan. But with the wedding day of Sam and Jessica growing closer, it was a desperate time, and they were out of ideas. So Ellen agreed to slip the sleeping potion into Sam’s goblet.

 

                                                                       *+++*

Sam and Dean were utterly miserable which was making everyone else miserable. Since Jessica arrived Dean had gone out of his way to avoid Sam, he claimed it was because Sam and Jessica needed the time alone without him around. It broke Sam’s heart to know that Dean would rather avoid him then want anything to do with him.

Sam longed for the time when he was enough for Dean, when he was the reason Dean’s face lit up into a smile. _‘Maybe there is a reason Dean is avoiding you, maybe he doesn’t feel the same way about you as you do him. Remember Lady Lisa?’_ The little voice whispered.

There was no doubt that Dean was one of the most handsome man in all of the kingdom and Sam wasn’t the only one who thought so. Sam knew that Dean wasn’t a virgin by any means and he was usually a love them and leave them type but there had been two who turned Dean’s head.

First there had been Lady Cassie, fiery and passionate she had been more than a match for Dean and Dean had cared deeply for her and Sam had feared that Dean would go with her when she returned to her home land, that had been Sam’s first heartbreak but in the end Dean had kissed Cassie good-bye on the cheek and moved to stand back to Sam.

Dean had made Sam a promise that day, “I will never leave you Sammy until you ask me to. Without you Sam I am nothing.”

Dean had no idea how much Sam clung to those words.

Lately there was Lady Lisa, another beautiful woman who had been flirting with Dean so far Dean had not been looking back but Sam feared it might be only a matter of time. 

"I take it your daydreaming about Dean again."

No matter what anyone claims Sam did not jump at the sound of Jessica's voice as the blond princess managed to sneak up on him. “Jessica, I didn’t see you there.”

Jessica Moore knew all about falling in love with the wrong person, but unlike Sam’s case hers really was hopeless one, the person she was in love with didn’t see her as anything but a princess who needed to be protected and they would never see anything but that since she only got to see her crush when she came to visit Sam, so she couldn’t fault Sam for being so lost in his thoughts of Dean.

Sam shifted on his feet and looked everywhere but Jessica. “I don’t know what you mean.” Sam might not love Jessica but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings by mooning over the one he was in love with.

Jessica favoured Sam with a soft smile. “Sam, I am not blind, I see the way you look at Dean and Dean has never truly hid his dislike of me, oh he’s tried to downplay it but it’s clear that I will never be his favourite person. Not that I blame him after all I am marrying the man he loves.”

Sam’s face turned an interesting shade of red. “Come on Jessica we have a banquet to get to.” Sam made a distasteful face he never cared for banquets, this one even less because it was to start the celebration of his and Jess’ upcoming wedding.

                                                                     *+++*

Dean wanted nothing more than to stab something, preferably his so-called friends as they dragged him to the feast, a feast that it would seem no one wanted to be at.

But Dean could not deny that Sam looked breathtaking in his silk blue robes, only Dean noticed the veil hidden panic in Sam’s eyes as he glanced around the room looking franticly for something. Dean hated that look in Sam’s eyes and he moved out of the shadows that he had been hidden in to see what Sam needed. The moment he did, Sam’s eyes landed on him, and the hint of panic faded from Sam’s eyes and a shy smile graced his lips, a smile that never failed to make Dean’s heart skip a beat.

King Bobby saw the look exchanged between Sam and Dean. _‘Well, if this plan works, I do hope that Dean remembers that I am his king.’_ Bobby thought as he climbed to his feet to make the toast. “Ladies and gentlemen, today we start the celebration of the upcoming wedding of my son Prince Sam to Princess Jessica. I have always been a firm believer of true love and I know my son has found his true love and I wish them all the happiness in the world.”

Dean’s heart shattered at the King’s words. He had hoped that Jessica wasn’t Sam’s true love. Sam saw the pain in Dean’s eyes and he wanted to stop his dad from causing Dean pain. He wanted to shout it from the top of the castle that while Jess was a good friend she was not his true love. Dean Winchester was his true love.

“To true love.” Bobby announced.

“To true love.” Sam along with everyone else echoed his eyes never leaving Dean’s as he ~~took~~ drank down his cup of wine.

Now, the spelling potion was a powerful one, and at the first touch of it on Sam’s tongue, it took immediate effect.

Unable to control himself. Sam let out a loud yawn. He struggled to stay awake, even though his eyes began drooping.

“Sam, are you alright?” Jess asked, placing her hand on Sam’s arm.

Sam tried to answer her, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work as he felt the strong pull of sleep calling him and before he knew it he was falling face first into his plate, sound asleep.

“Sam!”

The moment Sam yawned Dean knew something wasn’t right. He was moving instantly, and he beat everyone to Sam’s side and gently he pulled the prince off of his chair and into his arms. “Sam! Wake up! Sammy!” Dean ordered as he gently slapped Sam’s cheeks.

“Call for Missouri!” Bobby ordered.

Appearing next to her son, Mary placed a hand on Dean’s arm. “Come, let’s get Sam to his room, I’m sure he’ll be much more comfortable there.” Mary suggested and a nod from Queen Jody showed her support.

Dean refused to let anyone else touch, let alone carry Sam, and he carried his precious cargo all the way to Sam’s chambers, where he placed Sam gently on his bed, stroking his cheek. “Please be okay Sam, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. There is no me without you.” Dean whispered.

“Sam is not complete without you either, Dean. Now I need you to move aside and let me get a good look at that boy.” Missouri spoke up. She hated the idea of breaking up a tender moment between the two of them, but she had to make sure that Crowley didn’t mess this up. _‘If he pulls this off I will owe that demon, something I don’t really care for.’_ Missouri knew she would owe Crowley big time.

                                                                 *+++*

It was the longest ten minutes of Dean’s life as he paced up and down the hallway in front of Sam’s chambers, but not even the king or queen dared to ask him to stop. The look on his face was terrifying.

The moment the door to Sam’s room opened, Dean was there, practically pouncing on Missouri. “Well? Is Sam okay?” Dean demanded, no longer caring who he was talking to.

A sharp slap to the back of his head had Dean taking a step back. “Boy, I know that you are worried about Sam but you’re still not too big for me to use my spoon on.  Now take a deep breath and remember to breathe.”Missouri ordered.

Dean’s eyes dropped to his feet. “I’m sorry Missouri, I’m just worried about Sam. Is he going to be okay?” That was the only thing that mattered to him.

“Prince Sam is under a sleeping spell, one that he can only be awoken from by true love’s kiss.” Missouri declared.

Dean had heard about those spells. They were powerful, but didn’t do any lingering damage to the ones cursed. Dean swallowed hard as he turned his gaze to Jessica, who was standing between her mothers. “Well, Princess Jessica, it looks like this is a job for you.” Dean stepped aside to allow Jessica entranced to Sam’s room.

Wanting to scream Jessica hiked up the edges of her pink skirt and marched into Sam’s room and in front of everyone, in front of Dean, kissed Sam smack on the lips. She pulled back when nothing happened. “Maybe’s it’s time you open your eyes and saw what is right in front of you.” Jess snapped as she shoved passed a rather stunned Dean.

John hung his head. He couldn’t believe how blind his son was.

“He gets that from you.” Mary whispered to her husband, and John really couldn’t argue that point.

Since Princess Jessica was proven not to be Sam’s true love, all those closest to the young prince were asked to come and try their luck.

It took all of Dean’s willpower not to rip the heads off of his friends as they all took their turn in trying to wake Sam up.

They could see that Dean was close to his breaking point, but he still did not break. Finally, when King Bobby announced that they would have to let the rest of the kingdom have a chance at breaking the spell and if no one from the kingdom could do it then they would send word to the other kingdoms, it came.

There was no way that Dean was going to allow someone like Lucifer or anyone else who was not worthy touch Sam. He had to at least try to see if there was a chance that he meant everything to Sam just like Sam was his whole world.

Everyone held their breaths as Dean lowered himself down onto Sam’s bed, his eyes trained on Sam’s peaceful face. Dean was blown away by how breathtakingly beautiful his prince was. _‘Please let me be the one, let me be your true love.’_ Dean pleaded silently as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against Sam’s.

The moment Dean’s lips touched Sam’s, it seemed like the whole kingdom held its breath as they waited to see if Dean was Sam’s true love.

Dean pulled back thinking he had failed and couldn’t look at Sam as he began to move away.

“Why did you stop?”

 Dean’s eyes flew back to Sam and he grinned at the sight of those eyes that reminded him of sunflowers finally open and looking back at him.

“I finally get you to kiss me and you end it before I can kiss you back.” Sam pouted. He had no clue what had happened to get Dean to kiss him, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

“But how?” Dean asked. There was no way that Sam was his true love.

“Boy, don’t you make me spell it out for you. True love’s kiss. Only Sam’s soul mate, his other half could break the spell, that’s you. Now kiss the boy again.” Missouri ordered.

Dean shot her a quick grin. “Yes ma'am,” that was one order Dean could get behind.

Sam still had no clue as to what was going on, but he didn’t care as Dean’s lips once again covered his and he melted into Dean’s kiss.

Dean nearly groaned at the feel of Sam’s lips pressing back against his, and if they didn’t have an audience, he would do a lot more than kissing Sam.

“Don’t you even think about it, you will wait until after you are married.” Jody declared. Sam would have protested, but Dean was doing something with his tongue that drove him wild.

“I think we should give them a few moments alone.” Bobby declared. After all, he had to let the rest of the kingdom to know that not only was their prince awake, but the two blind fools finally had gotten their act together.

Sam and Dean never noticed that they were alone, even after they broke the kiss.

“I love you Dean, you have been my whole world since I was four and I have only loved you since I knew what love was.” Sam admitted.

Dean didn’t normally do chick moments, but this was Sam. “You are my world; I don’t know how to function without you. There really is no me without you. I love you Sammy, and I’m going to make sure that everyone knows you are mine.” Dean’s deep possessive growl sent shivers up and down Sam’s.

“How soon can we get married?” Sam asked in a breathless tone of voice.

Dean shifted so his body completely covered Sam’s. He might not be able to make love to Sam, but there were other things he could do, things that he knows Sam has never done before and will never do again. “As soon as possible baby boy, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you for long.” Dean vowed.

Sam’s whimper had Dean smiling as he covered Sam’s mouth with his own and Sam’s moans were drowned out by the loud cheers from outside.

 

                                                                                  *+++*

 

The wedding between Sam and Dean was a whirlwind ~~,~~ the kingdom had everything set up within a week. Still, that seemed like a life time for Sam, as Dean had taken to teasing him and showing him things Sam had only heard of. Every touch Dean gave him sent Sam’s skin on fire.

Sam couldn’t even recall the wedding ceremony. Everything was a blur until you may kiss the groom and Dean’s lips were on his.

“How long do we have to stay here?” Sam asked as he cuddled next to Dean at the head of table.

"A little longer. Trust me, you're not the only one who wants to be alone." Dean thought he had done a good job in keeping his hands to himself, but damn it he wanted his alone time with Sam.

There was a loud whoop and both their eyes were drawn to the sight of Jessica pulling Charlie into a heated kiss.

"I think we can make our escape soon. It looks like they have something new to gawk at." Dean let his eyes flicker back over the pie table Ellen had created especially for him and a wicked idea began to take shape.

It didn’t escape Sam’s notice the way Dean was eyeing the pie table. “Do I even want to know what put that look in your eyes?” Sam asked. He knew that Dean loved pie, but never before had he seen such a wicked look in his new husband’s eyes, and the fact that Dean was his sent Sam heart soaring.

Dean’s lips curled up into a wicked smile that promised nothing but naughty things. “I was just wondering how you would taste mixed with pie.”

Heat coursed through Sam and he licked his lips as he dragged his eyes over Dean’s body. “Well let’s snag us some pie, sneak off to our room and find out.”

“God, I love you.” Dean pulled Sam into his arms.

Sam’s eyes were lit with untamed desire and love as he stared back at his soul, “I love you to, so very much.” Sam murmured before Dean’s lips covered his.

In the history of kisses there have been only five that were considered the most passionate and most pure, this one left them all behind.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
